<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perpetual by junmyolk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730865">Perpetual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyolk/pseuds/junmyolk'>junmyolk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyolk/pseuds/junmyolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks that in some sick twist of fate this really is all they’re meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perpetual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>taking anon off of this because i don’t even know why i did that. wrote this when i wasnt feeling to great which explains why it’s short and kind of a mess. maybe ill come back and polish it up someday.</p>
<p>regardless, i hope you are all safe during quarantine! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol likes to think - <i>knows</i> - that he knows Oh Sehun better than anyone else.</p>
<p>Oh Sehun, who only has to pout and bat his eyelashes to get his way, who’s demure appearance only serves to hide the witty and intelligent man behind it. Sehun, who seems to thrive in every way except one.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>It’s ironic really, how someone with Sehun’s looks and talent as not only a dancer but singer, has blown through more relationships than unfinished tracks stored away in Chanyeol’s computer.  Chanyeol has watched men and women alike come ago, each trying their hand at charming Sehun. But they’re never enough, to willing to let themselves be drowned in him, or attempting to control him. Chanyeol hates both.</p>
<p>Tonight would have been no different from any other night. Chanyeol had returned from studying at the library with Baekhyun and Jongdae, taking his leave once Baekhyun’s boyfriend - Chanyeol has yet to figure out his name, but he can see how Baekhyun fell for the deep dimples.</p>
<p>His watch told him it was around almost two in the morning, already pushing it by Chanyeol’s standards. He only had one foot in the door before someone came barreling into him, and grabbing him tightly.</p>
<p>Chanyeol startled obviously, who wouldn’t after being surprised by an uninvited guest? The moment the familiar cologne hit him, his shock melted away and he wrapped his arms around the man before him.</p>
<p>Sehun was almost, if not just as tall as Chanyeol, the eldest still being able to host a couple of centimeters above the other's head. But Chanyeol would always have the bulkier build, and while Sehun had garnered his own muscle, he still would be slimmer and delicate in Chanyeol’s arms.</p>
<p>Chanyeol closed the door behind him softly, maneuvering them both to the couch. Sehun tried to speak, but the noise that came out was strangled and pained. He didn’t have to say anything though, Chanyeol already knew what happened because this same scenario has already repeated many times before.</p>
<p>His memory recalls a time from earlier in the month. The memory is fuzzy, mainly because Chnayeol hadn’t bothered to remember what new person attaches themselves to Sehun’s side. But he does remember Sehun’s head tilted back, laughing at the person beside him as his hand was splayed on their chest lovingly.</p>
<p>It makes Chanyeol’s stomach twist into knots, but he cares not for his own feelings.</p>
<p>“<i>I’m so pathetic,</i>” Sehun’s voice cuts through all the thoughts in Chanyeol’s mind. It’s slightly slurred because of how Sehun is crying, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind, he would always listen attentively to Sehun no matter what his voice sounded like.</p>
<p>“<i>I broke up with him Chanyeol, I couldn’t do it anymore.</i>”</p>
<p>If Chanyeol had a dollar for every time Sehun said the same phrase to him, he would be able to take them far away. Just the two of them.</p>
<p>“<i>It’s okay.</i>” He says because it’s all he ever can say. “<i>I’m here.</i>”</p>
<p>It only takes mere minutes before they’re stumbling towards Chanyeol’s bedroom, his hands holding onto Sehun’s waists like a lifeline. He kisses Sehun with the same ferocity of a drowned man, the other man's moans serving as his own form of oxygen.</p>
<p>Sehun lets himself be devoured by Chanyeol, in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>He takes in Chanyeol, finds comfort as he always does in the way Chanyeol’s body can cover him fully despite their almost equal size. His arms wrap around the neck of the other, and Chanyeol soaks up the affection like a sponge.</p>
<p>By the end of it, all Sehun can only say Chanyeol’s name, hips stuttering as Chanyeol only continues to hit him in all the right places again and again. He does it with accurate precision because Chanyeol knows Sehun best, has seen everything there is to see inside and out.</p>
<p>As always, once both have satiated their need, Sehun falls asleep, leaving Chanyeol to head over to his bathroom.</p>
<p>He cleans himself, pulling on his discarded sweatpants and looks for a washcloth. He wets it, catching his own reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>How many times has he done this? Let’s himself bend to Sehun’s every whim if only for a minute chance he might be able to be the one at his side?</p>
<p>Chanyeol frowns at himself. He’s always been a dreamer, and life does its job well at crushing unrealistic fantasies. Sometimes he thinks that in some sick twist of fate this really is all they’re meant to be. Chanyeol, the lovesick fool, always ready to let himself be the martyr to Sehun’s perpetual cycle of heartache.</p>
<p>When he finds he no longer wants to stare at himself, he shuts the water off and wrings the washcloth to get rid of excess water. Slowly making his way back to the bed, he gently cleans Sehun, treating him as if he were a porcelain doll.</p>
<p>Finally, he eases himself back to his bed and stares at Sehun’s sleeping expression before closing his own eyes.</p>
<p>Chanyeol wakes up to only the sun filtering through his blinds, and nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>